1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of apparatus used to make baked goods such as cookies, cakes, bread or rolls and more particularly to a baking apparatus and process suited for installation in a shop to demonstrate or display the baking process for shoppers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional baking equipment used in a bakery or confectionary factory to bake bread, cookies or cakes includes a conveyor 20 to 60 meters long on which cake and cookie pans are transported. The bread, cakes and cookies are baked by heat sources arranged along the conveyor. This equipment is very large, occupies a large floor space and therefore is not suited for installation in a shop for the purpose of displaying the baking process for shoppers.
To reduce the installation space, moving the pans in the vertical direction has been considered. This, however, requires arranging the heat source outside the vertical pan moving path. The confections or dough on the pan therefore are not located equidistant from the heat source and are not baked uniformly.
In other types of baking equipment the pans are not moved relative to the heat source, as with a home kitchen oven, and consequently a large quantity of confection or dough cannot be baked automatically.